


Cover art for "The Secret of the Knights Templar"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Fake Marriage, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because after reading this wonderful fic I decided I really needed to make an Indiana Jones style cover for it. :D</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/118647981334/because-after-reading-this-wonderful-fic-i-decided">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "The Secret of the Knights Templar"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret of the Knights Templar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701573) by [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/pseuds/madneto). 



> Because after reading this wonderful fic I decided I really needed to make an Indiana Jones style cover for it. :D
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/118647981334/because-after-reading-this-wonderful-fic-i-decided)


End file.
